charmingfandomcom-20200214-history
Darcy Potter
"The last time he had encountered Mrs. Ursula Black in private, she had vomited upon him; for a fleeting moment, Darcy wished that he had drank enough to return the favour." — Dangerous Liasons Darcy was born the second child to Jameson and Elspeth Potter of London, a family that relocated to Hogsmeade not long after it's founding. He would go on to become one of the youngest Ministers of Magic on record. Biography Pre-Hogwarts Darcy's first act of magic came not long after his sister, when he took advantage of a rather distracted Nanny and flew out the nursery window. Throughout his childhood, Darcy was less than thrilled by the prospect of schooling, and it was only the strap that would get him to behave himself properly. School Years Darcy performed acceptably at school; though not the sharpest mind or the most dedicated student, he never struggled unnecessarily. It was the social aspect of Hogwarts that had the greatest impact on him. It marked the first time during which Darcy regularly interacted with (and in some cases, even befriended) those beneath him in status. The most notable events during his tenure at Hogwarts, though, had nothing to do with education. The shift of the wizarding world from Britain at large to Hogmseade saw the Potter family rellocate, and the strain would go on to claim his mother's life. Ministry Career ::::::: "It is unfortunate that my learned critics see the expansion of the village—and the draft tied to it—as my personal vendetta against the happiness of those who have entrusted me with the honour of my position."— Statementmade in June, 1882 After finishing at Hogwarts, Darcy used his family pull to land himself an internship in the Department of Magical Law Enforcment, intending to work his way up to Lawyer, and eventually run the department. Though the job was mostly paper-pushing, he spent a deal of time out in the field with this official or that. After Minister Spavin was removed from office in 1881, Darcy thought it would be fun to run for Minister—and was shocked when actually elected. Since then, the young Minister has made assorted changes to the magical world. The most controversial was the draft (which Darcy maintains was his idea only in part). The change with the most lasting effect, however, was the founding of Irvingy, which he coordinated with muggle leader Harry Ilkin. Marriage & Personal Life Prior to his election, Darcy was moderately well-known as a gambler. He still has a gambling problem and so often avoids situations (even friendly card games) where it might become an issue. After receiving a reasonable amount of flack for his age and position, Darcy decided that people might take him more seriously if he had a wife. To this end, he began courting Miss Eulalie Whitlock, and the two were wed in July of 1882. She delivered their first child, Jameson, in 1883. The same year Darcy married was a very trying one personally. First, the death of Darcy's father would see him set evenadrift, culminating in his brief tryst with Mrs. Ursula Black. To add insult to injury, he was later abducted by (the late) Daniel Riley, and it was only the quick thinking of his intern, Leopold Trelawney, that saw him rescued and returned to his fiance in time for the wedding. Later, his sister's disappearance and subsequent death (Darcy does not know that she was made a vampire) left him shaken and, for a time, resentful of his brother, whom he blamed. Darcy attended his brother's wedding on February 29th, 1884, with his (pregnant) wife in tow. Death On the night of his brother's wedding, Darcy was murdered with a killing curse on his own doorstep. The believed killer was subsequently killed by another a week later, and the murder remains unsolved. Personality Years and necessity have seemed to have given Darcy two distinct personalities, one the dutiful, ambitious gentleman and the other the cocky, gambling layabout. Within both of these, however, lies the undercurrent of duty: the notion that his actions reflect not only upon him, but on his siblings and parents reins in his behaviour in all respects, though not, perhaps, as much as the rest of the Potter clan might like. In particular, his appointment as Minister of Magic matured one side of him greatly, further widening the divide between the two Darcys. If nothing else, Darcy is well versed in whose favour he needs to be in to get what he wants—and is more than happy to do so. Most notably, Darcy has always been dedicated to his family—even when he hasn't agreed with them. The losses of his mother, sister, and father struck him very hard, and he maintains close relationships with many of his cousins. Family is perhaps the only thing that Responsible Darcy puts before his position in the Ministry, and always trumps Party Darcy regardless of the situation. Always a risk taker, Darcy's penchant for gambling is certainly his most admonishable vice. Though his status as second son doesn't exactly allow him to roll about in galleons, his personal finances are great enough to allow him to play at cards quite often... and bet on the weekend's big quidditch match, engage in silly bets with his friends, play at dice, and tip barmaids lavishly. Most know of such hobbies, but overlook them in favour of his more desirable traits, an enabling attitude that does nothing to prevent him from continuing. Though careful never to go too far into debt, many a month has seen the young wizard relying on credit towards the end of it. Darcy is the sort to come across as a bit cocky... largely because he is. Well aware of what he has, from traits to possessions, whether he's worked for it or not, the man is not hesitant to make these things known to those around him. Generally thinking himself better than those in the room with him, his haughty nature can sometimes alienate those who are not of a similar mindset—luckily for Darcy, most of those he chooses to associate with are. Farcy is intelligent—and he has the grades to prove it. Application, though, has always been something of a weak point for him, never the sort to put in the effort if he didn't need to (resulting in a particularly unbalanced transcript upon completion at Hogwarts). Not one for political or philosophical discussion, he will at times surprise those around him by offering a succinct and meaningful analysis of a situation at hand, if only so as to move on to a topic that doesn't bore him quite as much. Notable Relationships Bennet Potter Darcy's brother, with whom he has always had both a close and a strained relationship. Darcy is well aware of the fact that he is the more accomplished of the two, and works hard not to imply it too often. He respects his brother as a person, but not always as the head of their family—particularly when Charlotte went astray. Charlotte Potter Darcy's sister, and the sibling with which he was always closest. Charlotte's derailing and eventual death both shook him particularly hard, and he continues to blame himself, in part, for her fall—perhaps if he had not been so career-minded, he might have prevented it. Leopold Trelawney Turnbull The best bromance. As a summer intern, Leopold rescued Darcy from kidnappers, at which point Darcy promptly decided the two would be friends. Eulalie Potter Ship Name: Darlie. Darcy's wife. After getting so much flac for being such a young Minister, Darcy thought a wife might add some authority. Given his young age, he had to choose someone school aged; fortunately, Eulalie (born a Whitlock) was not in school, and so did not have to be pulled for a wedding. Darcy does not love his wife, but is fond of her and doesn't mind her company. The two have one child, and she is currently pregnant with thier second. Ursula Black Ship Name: Darcula. Came about after some badgering on Olive's part. Though they had known each other socially before hand, they met thread-wise in a Ministry elevator, a meeting during which Ursula vomited on him. Later, when very drunk, the two consumated their hatred on his office floor, resulting in Phineas Jr. (who has particularly large ears). Finally, Ursula was involved in Darcy's kidnap and imprisonment, though all memories of her presence there have since been obliviated from his mind. Category:Characters Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Hogsmeade